


really kept me wanting you

by PeachGO3



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: +15k but it’s just gay porn;;, Alien Sex, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Klingon Cuddle Dungeon, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tender Sex, they just take ridiculously much time for one another okay iT’s THe tEnDeRnEsS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachGO3/pseuds/PeachGO3
Summary: Trapped in a Klingon ‘cuddle dungeon’ due to transporter interference, Worf and Riker spend the night figuring each other out. Title from the song “Loving you” by Nina ♡
Relationships: William Riker/Worf
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	really kept me wanting you

_First Officer’s Personal Log, Stardate 47254.6. The Enterprise has taken a damaged Klingon freighter into tow to Qo’noS, where it was due for a delivery of victuals. The freight has arrived safely through the ion storm. However, I am not only happy about having been able to help, but also learning more about Klingon culture, as the establishment we beamed the cargo to is a so-called Klingon ‘cuddle dungeon’. Lieutenant Worf and I have overseen the transport and now enjoy the hospitality of our hostess. Well, at least I do – I’m observing a Klingon pillow fight from across the room._

“It’s been rough for us these past few centuries,” B’Ekla explained as she cleaned her bar’s counter with an embroidered cloth. Will listened to her with fascination. “The warrior caste had pretty clear ideas about how to – quote, unquote – ensure the offspring’s fierceness and such, and tender sexual intercourse wasn’t one of them,” she said.

“I must admit that this is not what I imagined Klingon sex dungeons could look like,” Will confessed. B’Ekla’s bar was full of flowers and cushions, which were apparently offensive to a people who traditionally took pride in procreating on the cold ground.

“But you _have_ imagined Klingon sex dungeons,” B’Ekla remarked cheekily and flashed Will a cute smile.

“Occasionally,” Will replied with an equally flirty expression. Different societies’ ideas about what was considered sexual deviancy were very educational. He kind of figured that tender sex would be such a thing to traditional Klingons, but who could’ve known there was a whole subculture surrounding it?

B’Ekla sighed and put the flowered cloth over her shoulder. “Thank you for helping us out with this,” she said, leaning against the counter with a fond look around her club. “It’s our special day of the week after all.”

“Pillow Fight Friday?” Will asked.

She shot him a questioning smile. “Friday?”

“A name of an Earth weekday,” Will said softly, which somehow made her blush. It’s just a day of the week! Oh, she was adorable! And so small for a Klingon…

Just as Will had thought this to an end, his combadge chirped: “La Forge to Riker.”

“Riker here. Go ahead, Geordi.”

“I’m sorry to say this, Commander, but I think you’re gonna have to stay the night.”

Will’s eyebrows rose in a grin. “Explain,” he said with a look at B’Ekla, who listened with interest.

“The ionization in the atmosphere has grown much faster than we anticipated. With all that disturbance, we can only beam you up once the storm has passed. However, with so much free time in our schedule, the Enterprise will stay in orbit.”

“Very well,” Will smiled, adding, “Keep me posted, Lieutenant.”

“Aye, sir.”

There was a pause as Will and B’Ekla smiled at each other, ignoring the pillow fight sounds across the bar. Will wasn’t even mad about ‘staying the night’. “Well,” he said after some time and patted the counter. “I guess I’ll better go find Lieutenant Worf to tell him the good news.”

“Ah, yes,” B’Ekla said as though she just remembered something, so Will waited for her to walk around the counter. She talked to him in a softer voice now. “You know where he is waiting, right?” she asked quietly. “You are welcome to overnight, but that room is the only one that’s vacant for tonight, I’m afraid.”

Will laughed. “Oh, I believe that won’t be a problem. Thank you for your hospitality,” he said.

“No,” B’Ekla smiled, “you don’t understand. All my rooms have the same layout, there is only one bed. A big one. One with a mattress.”

Will’s eyes widened. “Right.” He grinned – she wasn’t flirting, she was ‘warning’ him. “As I said, no problem. I think Lieutenant Worf prefers the cold, hard ground anyway,” he joked.

B’Ekla breathed in deeply and shrugged. “Does he though?” she asked with mock-skepticism and turned away to return to the counter. Will wanted to quip back at her but paused when he thought about her words.

Does he?

“Don’t worry, I won’t charge you. You helped me out after all.”

Lost in thoughts, Will nodded. He straightened his uniform, excused himself and wished B’Ekla a nice evening to make his way to the door behind which Worf had disappeared before for some privacy.

To make a fuss out of this would be childish, he’s shared a sleeping area with many Starfleet colleagues before, it had never been a problem. But out of all his colleagues, Worf was by far the most professional one, so maybe they ought to talk about this.

However, when Will knocked at the big wooden door, he couldn’t help but smile. There were little flower ornaments engraved into it.

“It’s me, Worf,” he added, not caring if the smile tinted his voice.

“Enter,” Worf answered immediately, and Will carefully pushed the manual door open. It was a windowless room, rustic and filled with flowers, and one queen-size bed – Klingon queen-size, that is – on top of which there was a big white mattress, fluffy cushions and a blanket. Worf had sat down on it, hands folded.

Will pushed the door behind him when he noticed it wasn’t going to close itself. “This is a nice room,” he said and went for a walk around the bed.

“A bit overstuffed,” Worf said after a pause. “But nice.”

Will smiled fondly. “Yes. I’m glad we agree on interior furnishing,” he said, realizing too late that it sounded like a flirt. He stopped to glance at Worf, but he just sat still on the bed, looking at another corner of the room. The mattress bent down softly beneath his weight.

Does he, Will wondered. ‘Does he’? The question made him uneasy, somehow. He had thought of himself as someone who won’t just go and assume someone’s sexuality, and yet he had just done so, in the case of one of his dearest friends.

With a mental shake of his head, Will turned to look at the flowers on the cupboard. Little pink ones, with about the loveliest smell he had experienced in a while. “Klingon roses, if I’m not mistaken,” he said, touching the green leaves.

He chuckled because of a resurfacing memory and decided to just talk about it: “You know, when I first read the term ‘Klingon rose’, these little beauties weren’t exactly what I imaged they look like,” he said. “I thought, oh, well, those must be giant flowers with deep-red blossoms and thorns as thick as branches. Reality was quite different from my imagination.”

“I understand,” Worf said, rather unexpectedly so. “I had a similar experience about Earth’s sunflower.” He growled as though he was angry about the memory, and Will couldn’t help but smile widely, closing his eyes.

“I saw one in an arboretum on a space station. The name suggests a… certain majesty, power and light. But in reality, it looked… goofy,” Worf growled. “It looks like a children’s flower.”

Throughout this monologue, Will has slowly turned around and leaned back against the cupboard, arms crossed and smiling. “Well, I once went to a sunflower field with a girl, and what that afternoon ended up being was anything but child friendly.”

Now Worf did look up at him, and Will instantly regretted his unprofessional comment, returning to his Starfleet habitus in less than a second. He cleared his throat and straightened his posture to say, “Lieutenant La Forge informed me about the ion storm a few minutes ago. There’s too much interference to use the transporters, so he’ll only be able to beam us back up in the morning.”

He did not want to stare, but he also wanted to observe Worf’s reaction – Worf seemed to clench his jaw, and replied, “Understood.” He got up from the bed quickly and went for the door. “I will guard the club’s main entrance until further notice.”

“Worf, please, take the bed. I’ll stay up.”

Worf paused instantly. “Is that an order?” he asked. Will watched him carefully and sighed. He could kick himself.

“Worf,” he began, “I’m sorry about the comment I made just now. If I made you uncomfortable or offended you, I apologize.”

Worf seemed to think about this, and the answer he settled on was: “You did not offend me.” He turned to proceed to outside. Unfortunately, he added, “It’s not about that.”

And Will couldn’t let him go like this. “Wait, then what is it about?” he asked. But Worf just looked at him silently. “I’m sorry,” Will said again. “I just want to make sure that… It’s very important to me that there are no problems between us.”

“There are none,” Worf said instantly, in the tone that Will loved most about his firm voice. But then Worf started stammering. “I, err… I just…” He growled in anger about his fumbling.

“What is it?” Will asked gently.

Worf looked down as though the answer was crawling on the wooden floor. From behind the door, there was loud cheering and the sound of pillows bursting, and Will was eternally grateful for it, because it took a lot of the situation’s gravitas – it made them both chuckle, which, coming from Worf, was a delightful sound.

Worf breathed in deeply and looked Will in the eye. “I admire your way with sexuality, Commander,” he said. “It seems to come very easily to you. Something which I can’t really say of myself.”

That was a very open thing to say for him, Will thought. He wanted to take this seriously. “Thank you,” was what he answered thus. “But you must know that it’s not ‘easy’ all the time. On the contrary. Things can get quite complicated.”

Worf looked at him as though he was telling a ludicrous lie. “Then I might have misjudged you,” he said politely.

Tse. “I don’t know how you define ‘easy’,” Will said, sounding more defensive than he meant to. “For the people who are frequenting this club, things might be less… convenient…” Oh, this conversation was already too ridiculous. But Worf seemed to have taken this to heart, looking for words, sighing softly.

“It is easy,” he said after a moment of silence, “for you to take another person’s hand in yours, is it not?”

Will listened.

“You… don’t bother with negative consequences, and you have a fine way of making people… comfortable with you. And so on.”

Will softened, because now he was sure where this was going. “It is no longer criminalized, and most Klingons have developed an acceptance, B’Ekla has told me.” He paused. “If you want to, please tell me what you are fearing,” he asked softly.

“Ridicule?” Worf said instantly, looking him in the eye. But it sounded like a question, and he shrugged in helplessness before adding, “Disappointing others.” And then, he – flushed? “This is what I fear if I… ever express… it.”

Oh, God.

“Oh, no, Worf.” Suddenly, Will wanted to reach out and comfort his friend, but now he was awfully aware of his own body, trying to shift his weight but still wanting to look serious. He felt his throat drying and his chest tingling, and oh boy, it got worse when his eyes decided to stay on Worf’s curly hair, perfect in the midst of those bright yellow flowers, perfect to play with, and –

“I, um…” Now it was Will’s turn to stutter. Images of him _being with Worf_ shot through his mind, and his face warmed up terribly, despite him knowing that Worf couldn’t read his mind. Of course Will had thought of it before. He had been tempted to ask Worf out several times in the past, but ultimately gotten rid of the mere idea because the fear of him making his friend uncomfortable was too big.

In addition, Will was his commanding officer. He had made a rule to himself to never get involved with crewmembers of lower rank, to not bring them in the awkward position of feeling obliged to say yes.

But now, every cautionary thought seemed in jeopardy.

Worf was standing in front of him as though he was asking for advice, asking for help to cope with his deviant sexuality that, apparently, involved feeling shame over something as pure as holding hands. And Will _wanted_ to help him, they stood only two feet apart. It hurt him to even think about what his dear friend had been going through the past years. If only he wouldn’t look so damn hot, oh, _goddammit_ , Riker, get a grip, this isn’t about you!

“Do you want to talk about this?” Will asked as tentatively as possible.

“I am uncertain,” Worf uttered. For a terribly awkward moment, the two men stood in silence, avoiding to look each other in the eye, and this time, the pillow fight sounds and laughter felt like needles. However, Will noticed Worf peering straight over his shoulder, to the cupboard behind him, with the Klingon roses on top.

It was then when Worf turned around – not to leave, as Will had thought, but to close the door with the wooden locking bar. And for a moment, Will thought he saw his big hands tremble. The broad back did not turn around, and Will was unsure how to proceed. Should he keep a professional facade? How far would Worf want him to go?

He decided to sit down on the bed behind him while he waited for his friend to sort his thoughts and make up his mind. But Worf had trouble doing so. His shoulders were in a strange position due to his slightly ducked head, and he looked as though every single muscle in his body was cramping as he stood by the door.

Will waited. When Worf finally looked at him, he moved sideways to invite him silently to sit with him. It did the trick, and Worf slowly sat down on the lower end of the bed with Will, who had his right hand flat on the blanket in order to support himself, and apparently Worf decided that this hand was the right one to snatch and hold up like a trophy.

Their eyes met. Worf’s hand had rough skin and held Will’s just a little bit too tight and in a sort of uncomfortable position. This must be the kind of grip he used when he was about to throw someone into the brig.

Will frowned. “That’s not what you want to do, is it?” he asked and gasped in pain.

The proud lines vanished out of Worf’s features. “I’m – I’m sorry,” he stuttered and instantly let go. “I told you it’s difficult,” he defended himself.

“Which I perfectly understand, even if you wouldn’t believe me,” Will said, grasping his hurt hand. Luckily, the pain went fast. That was so typical of them! Worf noticed and shared a shy expression with Will, who in turn, with a smile, reached out to touch Worf’s hand, brush over his stone-hard knuckles with his fingertips. It just looked _perfect_ on this blanket.

“May I?” he asked softly.

Worf observed the scene carefully. “Yes,” was his overly professional reply.

Will’s smile broadened. “Thank you,” he said, adding a quiet, “Relax.” He gently raised Worf’s hand with his own, finding that Klingon palms are significantly softer than the back of their big hands. Will was already loving this. He should take this very seriously.

Worf’s skin was rough and hot, feeling like a million tiny razors, but he patiently allowed Will’s touch. He watched Will raise his hand, only to use the other one to stroke over thick knuckles and soft hairs. Will caressed the skin, and then he brought up Worf’s hand a bit higher to intertwine their fingers, soaking up every little reaction Worf’s twitching hand gave.

Worf did not look away, but he was trying to catch his breath. Will leaned in a bit, searching for those dark eyes with a smile. Comfortingly, he moved his fingers a bit and squeezed, as though he wanted to transport all the love and adoration he felt for Worf through every single touch.

The palm of Worf’s hand was ridiculously soft in comparison to the back of his hand, although Will still felt a bit of callus. Probably from fighting. The memory of joint calisthenics sessions made him chuckle softly, and he felt like pressing a tender kiss to Worf’s fingers, hoping he would understand. The hand shuddered but still melted into the touch. Will let a calming thumb rub over Worf’s wrist, where the pulse was, and that was when Worf finally seemed to have found his breath again and relax with a long sigh.

Will couldn’t stop smiling. “Feels good?” he whispered.

Worf’s lips formed a small smile as he watched their hands with fascination. “I never knew,” he began in an excited tone, “that it would feel good. I only… fantasized about it, in a manner of speaking. I did not know how intimacy without a fight could be honorable.” His face darkened a little when he added, “I wasn’t even sure I was really that way. One of them, I mean. I wasn’t a nuch until now.”

“No, no,” Will said, fondly stroking over the stony knuckles, “that’s not how it works. Your sexuality is not invalidated by you not acting on it. It’s always valid to crave a little touch, if that is what you feel.” He smiled and looked up to meet Worf’s eyes. “If this is what makes you feel good, then so be it. Screw what everyone else thinks. They have no business knowing what you’re up to in the bedroom anyway.”

Worf smiled back at him, eyes narrowing slightly because of his raised cheeks – oh, Lord, it was moments like this that Will wished would never end. Comforting moments. Gently, he applied pressure to Worf’s hand, who in turn tried out caressing Will’s hand, squeezing back. It was divine.

And then Worf went, “The girl from the sunflower field must have been very lucky.”

What?! That comment made Will’s head spin. Was this flirting? As they sat like this, he let his eyes wander. Worf had such strong muscles, such a hardened body – Will frantically wondered what other body parts were as soft as the palms of his hands. His hair surely was gorgeous and smooth, and as Worf slightly leaned over, Will could see the small hairband that held his ponytail – If he would just raise his left hand to pull at it, the tail would dissolve all too easily, he was sure of it. It was very tempting.

Just in this moment, Worf’s lips came down on Will’s knuckles, soft and hot, leading a lazy trail to his fingers. Carefully, Worf sucked at them, wetting the skin.

It made Will inhale so sharply that Worf stopped immediately to look up at him, face ready to be cupped, to be pulled close and –

“L-listen,” Will uttered and slightly pulled away his hand, returning to this plain of reality. Worf’s eyes widened further. “You didn’t do something wrong, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Will added quickly. “It’s just…” He completely disconnected their hands to rub his eyes. “I’m your superior officer, Worf.”

Silence.

Will lowered his hands to look at Worf. “I’m here as solely Will Riker, I assure you, and I’m not at all opposed to helping you figure this all out,” he said in a firm voice. “And I’m _flattered_! To say the least! But that doesn’t make Starfleet and the ‘commander’ just disappear. I’m just wondering how far we should take this.”

He swallowed, heart close to breaking, and Worf straightened his back. “Are you worrying about consent because I work under your supervision?” he asked slowly. Will nodded, and Worf seemed to look for words. “I…” He cleared his throat. “I do not know if this is what you need to hear, but you do have my consent. Fully.”

Will’s eyes darted up. ‘Need to hear’ for what? ‘Have my consent’ for what? Were they about to _fuck_? Worf’s breath was unsteady, chest heaving up and down, and there was that _blush_ again, a _blushing Klingon_ , on a bed with him, a _cushioned bed_ –

“I want you,” Worf said, trembling. Dark eyes looking for something to hold onto.

Will started to sweat all over his body at the image of what these full lips could do to him, nodding as his mouth went dry. All of a sudden, it was all so real.

“I… I’ll stop,” he said, “whenever you tell me to, okay? Let’s do this together, okay?” Hastily, he leaned in all the way, cupping Worf’s sharp cheek, and Worf leaned into the touch, raising a hand to lay on top of Will’s, excited breath brushing over his lips with a growl.

Will cursed tirades in his head when he felt his groin tighten. Good Lord, he was such an easy guy.

He closed his eyes. “May I kiss you?” he asked. The reply was a head moving towards his, slowly, to gently close the distance.

━━ ⋅⁕⋅ ━━

William’s lips were very interesting to touch. Their flesh was very soft and surrounded by his prickly beard. The beard wasn’t as soft, but still very pleasant to feel against his own, Worf thought.

William’s lips were also very responsive. When he kissed back, it was forthcoming, engaging, almost like a prayer. He pulled Worf’s head back a bit, and the new angle felt even better.

Worf enjoyed this feeling so much that he sighed into the kiss. Wherever his hands went on William’s body, everything was soft and warm and without defense. It was so, _so_ different. William’s neck tensed whenever Worf’s lips made a smacking sound on his, and now both hands came up to hold Worf, and suddenly there were more cheeks and less lips to kiss.

He smiled, Worf noticed. William T. Riker smiled into his kisses. That alone made him all tingly inside. He growled in content, pushing a bit harder, and William raised his head to catch Worf’s bottom lip in another tender kiss.

Instantly, Worf expected pain and the taste of blood. That was what had always happened when his sexual partners had gotten a hold of his bottom lip. But not William. He held Worf’s hand again and circled that amazing spot with his fingers again, the one that sent shivers down Worf’s spine and made him writhe. That erogenous zone that humans did not have.

It was the spot on the wrist that was usually reserved for biting during mating. He would love to mate with William, Worf thought as he pressed kisses to his nose, rubbing his head against his lovingly.

He wouldn’t mind at all. After all, he had thought about it before. During holodeck visits, poker games, or even during away mission when the light hit William’s face in a particularly beautiful way. Or when he cooked dinner for Worf. Worf knew of Klingons and humans who had sexual intercourse with people who they couldn’t procreate with, and he also had a pretty vivid idea about the bodily logistics – he did not see a reason why they should not do this.

Behind these locked doors, with no one knowing, they would be fine.

This was not reprehensible, he actively reminded himself as William’s hand stroked his back. William’s rule about not getting involved with lower ranking officers was kind of telling, but ultimately, they had broken that rule already, hadn’t they? Might as well ask to sleep with him.

On a goddamned _mattress_ , urgh, good thing no one saw him like this.

“Ah…”

William rested his head against Worf’s, eyes closed and gasping. Was he hurt? His chest was moving irregularly, and his posture looked rather twisted. As Worf tried to figure out what happened, he noticed that his hair was no longer tied. With tenderness, William’s fingers glided through the strands, and then Worf saw the hairband between the fingers of his other hand.

Now William was running his nose through the hair. Pressing kisses to it.

There, it wasn’t easy at all. It was confusing – because it strangely felt like ridicule. “Do not mock me,” Worf uttered, not moving. It had come out like a plea, and Worf cursed himself quietly. He had made himself so vulnerable to this man, and yet he was so insecure about all this.

William paused, then cupped Worf’s cheeks with his warm hands again, and looked him in the eye. He was still smiling. Worf frowned – even his skin was a different color. And he had never had such a close-up look at these sapphire eyes before. Half-lidded. Worf kind of wondered if the ocean William grow up at had tinted them with its icy colors.

“I’m absolutely not mocking you. I apologize if it felt that way,” William whispered, closing his beautiful eyes when Worf stared a little too long. He continued kissing Worf’s forehead, saying, “On the contrary – I adore you – I love those curls of yours – and I think – I’ve fallen in love with your wonderful mouth…” The last sentence trailed off unceremoniously as William caught Worf in another soft kiss. But there was more urgency this time, an urgency that almost had Worf dissolving into helpless romantic goo (he said he _loved_ his hair! And his mouth!), if it had not been for that damned smile again.

“Are you laughing at me?” Worf asked, pulling away. He was aware of his clumsiness and lack in experience, he did not need William to point it out to him.

And William just stared back at him for a moment, asking, “Why would I do that?” Then the smile returned to his face. “Never, Worf, no.” He inhaled to look at Worf more seriously. “I apologize if I made you feel that way. I’m… I’m sorry, I’m kind of helpless,” he smiled.

‘Helpless’?

“I’m sorry,” William said again, even softer this time, blushing. “I’m just having so much fun.”

Unceremoniously, Worf’s gaze fell down to William’s lap, and suddenly he felt like an even greater fool, like a fool who screamed internally as he noticed that bulge.

baQa’. Was Worf responsible for that?

He got all numbly and frantically needed something to fumble with, hot blood making his cock throb with arousal. “I, err…”

“Yeah, um…”

By Kahless, he would be damned! It had taken Worf so damn long to realize what he needed, and now – he needed it _right now_. And if William Riker’s kisses were this sweet, what would sex with him be like?

Suddenly, it _did_ feel very easy. Worf straightened up. “Are you experienced in Klingon intercourse?” he blurted out, blowing a distracting strand of hair out of his face.

William cracked a sparkling grin. “I’m afraid I’m not. But if it’s any consolation, it’s been what _I’ve_ been fantasizing about for a damn long time.”

“Good,” Worf replied in a wild understatement. William’s gaze quickly roamed him before returning to his face. That man was so hard already, baQa’, and what he said next was: “Guess it’s gonna be a first time for both of us.”

Worf couldn’t believe he was actually hearing this, and now he was the one smiling uncontrollably, heart pounding.

“Do you want this?”

There! “Oh, I do,” was Worf’s immediate and desperate reply. It was easier than he had imagined. After that, William came closer, taking both of Worf’s wrists in his hands, and whispered into his ear, “Thank you. Now, just relax and enjoy. At least that’s what I plan on doing.” He chuckled (nervously so?), and the sound made Worf’s toes curl. He was already wet between his legs.

“Good God, this is going to be so good…”

With that, he pushed Worf back onto the bed, holding his hands above his head to press kisses onto Worf’s neck, only this time they were open-mouthed, and wet, and needy. William still took his time and moved all slowly, and it rendered Worf speechless – in a sensual, appreciative, sweet way. Hands touching gently.

Their groins rubbing against each other made them both moan aloud, and it should be vulgar and dirty and obscene, but even _that_ was… sweet.

Even through the uniform, Worf could make out William’s erection, and it seemed like a decent erection (for a human). It was like hugging a… well, what? Humans felt so soft, all around, perfect to squeeze and cuddle. It’s like William had been made for this.

More importantly, he took excellent care of Worf and touched all areas in perfect amounts. Whenever Worf wished he would kiss his neck again, missing the warm lips, William would do just that and redirect his attention. And Worf would sigh helplessly and caress his short hair and ass and legs.

They could writhe as much as they pleased, it didn’t hurt Worf’s back. The mattress and blanket felt so soft beneath him that he wondered if he would ever be able to do it on the floor again.

Shortly after this thought, their erections touched yet again through the uniform’s thin fabric, and William let his head fall onto the bed next to Worf’s, onto sprawled-out strands of hair, as he rubbed their groins together slowly, letting his hand wander downwards for additional friction.

The rolling pleasure took Worf’s breath away – he rolled his head in ecstasy, rested it against William’s, feeling his hitching breath on his skin, stroked his arms and shoulders – and opened his eyes to watch this glorious man, and trace a gentle finger along his jawline, and kiss his face, and…

William’s movements died. Trying to catch his breath, he moaned before he pressed out, “At this rate, I won’t be able to go much longer.” He panted, stroking Worf’s clothed cock a last time before rolling onto his back. He still breathed heavily when he said, “And we’re still fully dressed. Unbelievable.”

Worf stared at the ceiling, panting as well. “We could… undress,” he suggested, cleverly.

This wasn’t a time to be clever, and neither of them really was, Worf thought when they embraced yet again. Only this time, they were both stark-naked, and every touch’s sensation was turned up by ten. But so was the softness.

William’s hands on Worf’s chest were perfect in their circling movements, and Worf felt that somehow William avoided rubbing their now exposed cocks together, possibly because their bodies were so highly responsive now that he would lose it there and then.

Worf understood.

But he could not bother with being thoughtful anymore, he was too fascinated by that human chest above him. William had pretty defined muscles, and yet they felt soft everywhere. No chestplate, no hard bone structures, just warm softness. Worf panted in helplessness at the sight, the trusting touch, the familiar smell. A dark corner of his brain kept telling him that he should bite into this fair skin, tear it apart and taste the blood, but his instincts urged him to caress and kiss it instead, just drifting along this endearing flow. Even his tongue could be made of good use, as it turned out.

Excellent use, in fact. As it travelled down William’s chest, it elicited the most beautiful sounds from him. He shivered due to Worf’s touch, but from pleasure, not from fear.

Also, an interesting discovery: Ever since he first saw them, Worf had wondered about nipples on male humans. They did not have breasts, they could not feet the young, so why bother with these little things?

Now Worf saw why they were worth the bother. He licked at each nipple with care in order to not hurt the delicate flesh, caressing the soft skin around it with both hands. They rolled perfectly between his fingers while his mouth was busy sucking at the other.

William’s moans and flowing movements signaled him to keep going, and his tongue got curious to the point where William gently bent down to kiss him.

It was open-mouthed and full of tongue – more like tongues sliding gently against each other, actually, because their moans prevented them from kissing properly. And yet it was pleasurable, and about as much as Worf could manage to do in his current state, as William’s hand had reached down again, stroking his throbbing cock with great care and tenderness.

His eyes looked down to Worf with lights shining in the clearest sapphire blue, and smooth fingers caressed Worf’s hair as William ran his hand up and down slowly.

Just feeling the palm of his hand like that made Worf press his head back against the mattress in pleasure, sighing quietly and concentrating only on the touch. William’s hand rubbed him gently, and Worf could hear the smile in his low voice when he asked, “’s that good, big guy?”

Worf growled in delight. ‘Big guy’, he’d always liked that. It sounded so different in this sexual context.

However as he sunk deeper and deeper into the satisfying rhythm, William’s touch grew more and more irregular. Somewhen, his hand began shaking, and Worf opened his eyes to examine his face, pink and sweaty.

“Sorry,” William apologized, and Worf guided his hand away. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing,” William laughed quietly, “I’m just… _this_ close to coming…”

Ah. Worf nodded and decidedly did try to not stare at the leaking erection for too long. He understood that humans had shorter sexual circles than he did, so he respected the time-out, if that would prolong their time together. There was still something he wanted to try out with William after all, something he had always wanted to try.

So, Worf fished for the little bedside cabinet’s drawer. He felt William’s eyes watch him closely. “Looking for something?”

As an answer, Worf tossed him the small tube of lubrication he had found. “tlhingan ’Iw ra,” Worf explained.

William grinned. “Klingon rose scent? Oh, man.” About two seconds later, his brows furrowed, and he softly asked, “Would you like me to use that on you?”

Worf clenched his jaw, hoping he would not sound rude by disagreeing. “Actually, I, err…”

William’s face lit up, and he pointed a finger to himself. “On _me_?”

Glad that there was no misunderstanding, Worf nodded. “If you take pleasure in such things,” he said.

William chuckled. “ _That_ would be an understatement.” With a spark in his eyes and about an octave lower, he added, “What do you mean by ‘such things’?” He crawled closer to him on the bed, targeting Worf’s hand. “Will you fuck me with those big fingers of yours?” he whispered in a pleading tone and pressed a sugar-sweet kiss to Worf’s hand, ass up in the air.

Worf inhaled sharply, heart pounding. “Exactly what I was thinking. But I have never done it before,” he plainly blurted out, and William chuckled in delight, moaning at the thought. He was still rock-hard. With lazy movements, he positioned himself at the headboard, offering his whole body to Worf with widely spread legs in what, again, should be sheer vulgarity, and yet it felt intimate and loving to Worf.

It probably was that devastatingly charming smile.

Now was the first time Worf could properly see what William’s cock looked like. In line with his first impression, it wasn’t as big as a Klingon’s, but the makeup was fairly interesting: A seemingly boneless (albeit still hard) shaft, pulsating with a big vein, a pink head shining – and downwards, there were testicles, which, in contrast, seemed rather big. And below those…

Worf noticed too late that William watched him stare. “Sorry,” he said.

“No need to apologize. No blind bargains in here. Besides, we’re not in a hurry, are we?” William smiled with lust practically dripping from his voice. “As if I didn’t like being looked at that way. I caught myself staring quite a lot as well, actually.”

Worf sighed. This was all too good to be true. In traditional intercourse, there was no time for staring. And here was a man who simply _took the time_ and wanted everything to last _longer_.

A loving smile flashed across Worf’s face. He bent down and planted warm kisses onto William’s nipples before generously applying the lube on his fingers, still unable to believe he was actually going to finally do this – he should start with one, shouldn’t he?

Carefully, Worf examined William’s ass, one hand stroking his inner leg while the other positioned itself at circle the red ring of muscles with the lubricated thumb.

That alone was enough to make William tense, flesh flexing softly. Worf could see his hands grasping the pillow and thought that to be a satisfactory reaction. The muscles reacted to his every touch, twitching delightfully.

William moaned with his lips pressed shut. It sounded like a relishing hum. Worf liked the sound and decided to try and get it out of William again. With the greatest care, he slowly pushed his index finger past the muscle ring, inside.

William hissed, and because Worf wasn’t sure that it was because of pain he stopped and caressed the inner thigh with his free hand and pressed gentle kisses onto it.

“ _Fuck_ , that feels good,” William let out, relaxing a little, and Worf smirked in anticipation. This was the first time he had ever heard William curse like that. That must mean something.

Slowly, he pushed his finger deeper. The insides were, unsurprisingly, soft and hot, and the lube did smell fantastic. Worf had never paid much attention to tlhingan ’Iw ra, but from now on their scent would always remind him of this sight, Will’s hard cock bouncing with every movement he made.

Once William was fully settled on his finger, Worf started moving it at a slow pace that he hoped would be comfortable for William. While he began rocking Worf’s finger, Worf’s left hand started inspecting his cock and that prominent vein. However, touching the testicles seemed to be more pleasurable for William, so Worf kept gently massaging those. His little acts of trial and error seemed to work, because William was humming again. And then, there was a muffled scream.

“I can – _ah!_ – take two, big guy, c’mon. Hm…”

At that, Worf almost came himself, cock twitching in excitement, and he obeyed, gently entering a second finger inside William, teasing him open with careful touches.

Hearing William talk like this was very sensual. That he was able to articulate at all was impressive to Worf, because he himself couldn’t right now. The rose scent, plus the heat, plus the sounds, was like a daze.

When William’s hand came up to caress his face, Worf decided to finally show what a Klingon cock would feel like and began twisting his fingers in addition to the slow thrusting movements.

It made William cry out in pleasure. “Oh, fuck…!”

That alone brought a smirk to Worf’s face, and he bent down to stimulate the nipples in addition to the asshole, and William arched his back to meet his touch, continuing to curse loudly. His nipples hardened so much under Worf’s mouth that he wondered how he could have ever thought of them as emasculating.

After some moments, they fell into a slow rhythm, now with nothing but short-breathed moans and little smacking sounds filling the room. Only after realizing how badly he was in need of air did Worf raise his head to breathe.

It was hard for him to keep his eyes open, but if he closed them, he would miss the sparkle in the face beneath him. With a grunt, he came down into William’s arms, catching him in a tight embrace, feeling his warmth, inhaling his sweet scent. Legs intertwining, cocks touching, they tried to maximize their body contact as Worf fingered William’s ass with slow turning movements. And all the while, William played with sweaty strands of Worf’s hair, kissed his cheeks, moaned helplessly.

The usually so orderly hair of William was out of place, too, and it looked very good when it was tousled on his sweaty forehead, Worf found. William’s face was all pink with blush and bashfulness, as though he was drunk. He panted, brows furrowed, deep blue eyes in stark contrast to his cheeks. Ravishing. Fragile, in this very human way. Worf would have never even _dreamed_ he would be able to transform William T. Riker into this. He would give this man his best orgasm yet and reminded himself to always be tender, because if anyone deserved to have that, it was his dear William.

But then – two arms came around Worf’s neck, and William’s hips paused their movements. Right next to Worf’s ear, he gasped, “Big guy, I need you… please, Worf…” – Worf moaned – oh, Kahless, _when was the last time he heard someone say his name like that_ – “I need you inside of me, completely, would you… do that, for me, please?”

He sounded as though someone had put a spell on him. And as William spoke, his hand had wandered down Worf’s back, stroking his back and ass, and – what to do? Only imagining his cock inside this tight heat was intoxicating. How could’ve anyone ignore a request like that?

But dear William had no clue about ‘InSep nuH, Worf reminded himself. He gasped, trying to prop himself up to talk to William, who kept begging, breathless. Worf moaned aloud before he could articulate a proper response: “There is… _ha_ … There is something you need to know first.”

William exhaled in anticipation but somehow still managed to flash Worf another charming smile, complete with sparkling blue eyes, and Worf needed to kiss his forehead before being able to continue with anything else.

“‘InSep nuH,” Worf said, nudging William’s head in an effort to keep touching, because William had stopped his fingers. “It would wound you. They are… barbs, designed to help in procreation.”

“What?” William frowned. “You have… _barbs_ on your dick?”

“They eject automatically during a male’s orgasm,” Worf said, suddenly very aware that they could still hurt William even if they weren’t inside of him, so he pulled back a little. Suddenly, he felt very guilty. And dirty. Not for being gentle this time but brutal.

“Nothing to be ashamed about, that’s just how you’re built,” William breathed, running a tender hand up and down Worf’s torso that must feel so hard beneath his soft human fingertips.

“Was my hand not satisfactory for you?” Worf asked unsurely, but William instantly came up to catch his lips in a kiss of comfort and press his forehead against Worf’s. “Don’t be stupid, it was Heaven. I would have melted… into a puddle… if I hadn’t stopped you,” he said, caressing Worf’s chin, which pulled a gentle purr out of Worf.

“Barbs must be pretty hurtful,” William said thoughtfully, breath finally stabilizing. “I can’t imagine B’Ekla not taking precautions for such situations.” Clumsily, he fished for the bedside cabinet, but failed to open the Klingon mechanism with his sweaty hands. He seemed _really_ eager to go through with this. Worf sighed in adoration and reached right over him, making long strands of hair tickle William’s back.

“There we go, thank you,” William chuckled once the cabinet was open. And he had been right, there were condoms inside, right next to the plush handcuffs (Worf quickly looked away to avoid blushing). William inspected the condoms curiously, still hanging half off the bed. “Cushioned at the tip?” he wondered with a smile. “What in this place isn’t cushioned? Well, I guess _these_ are designed to cushion the barbs.”

Worf pondered. “Cushions also mean increased width.”

William’s blue eyes darted up to his. “I’m not exactly a size queen,” he said, and Worf decided not to ask what that meant. “But I couldn’t care less about more dick inside my ass, to be honest.”

Worf chuckled in disbelief at how cute he was when he said that. So, William really wanted to do it. But after having seen how sympathetic William was towards his hard fingers and remembering the sight, another thought bubbled to the surface of Worf’s mind – William was still human.

“I do not want to hurt you,” Worf said.

William lowered the condom. “We don’t have to do it, if you’re unsure about it,” he said warmly.

Worf growled. He was far from ‘unsure’, he _wanted_ this, his whole groin area was pulsating with desire. But… “I do not know if I can provide enough… comfort for you,” he said quietly.

William examined him closely, features growing even softer. He crawled closer to Worf. “Have you ever hurt me before?” he asked.

Worf narrowed his eyes. “I have! In our calisthenics program, or during Mok’bara fights.” He sighed. “Or tonight, when I tried to take your hand.”

William looked down, thin-lipped.

“I am violent by nature,” Worf groaned, shoulders slopping down, but William was quick to correct him: “Stop saying that!” He laid his hand on top of Worf’s, and Worf looked up to meet his eyes.

“That someone might get hurt in combat training is perfectly normal,” he said in a comforting tone. “I hurt you too, several times. Remember that Vulcan program?”

Worf growled softly at the memory. “I couldn’t walk straight for three days,” he remembered.

“Right?” William smiled, brighter than the stars. “I haven’t done it on purpose, but these things happen. And…” He caressed Worf’s hand. “I want you to know that throughout this evening, tonight – you have been nothing but tender toward me,” he said quietly.

Worf let these words sink in.

“I really mean that, Worf,” William said, meeting his eyes. “I really do. There have been few people I’ve slept with who are as considerate and loving as you are.” He shifted, smiling. “I guess what I want to say is that… Don’t worry about me. I feel a hundred percent safe when I’m with you. Not only now. I’ve felt like this for a long time.”

Worf was about to cry. ‘Safe’ – all he wanted was to protect William, made sure nothing happened to him, ever since their relationship had started growing closer after Tasha’s death. And now, William told him that he did feel ‘safe’ around Worf.

Sighing, Worf pulled him in for a deep kiss. ‘Safe’. When he pulled away for air, he could feel William smile against his skin.

It made him chuckle sheepishly, and probably also blush, because his whole body was warming up. “Let’s do it then,” he breathed, and William groaned happily and kissed him again, tongue travelling lazily across his lips. “Come on,” he said, “my dick is starting to hurt, that’s how badly I need you, okay?” He positioned a tender hand in Worf’s nape as he spoke, voice already so weary, and Worf fixated on him intensely. Two fingers weren’t nearly as thick as his erection.

“I have prepped you sufficiently?” he growled. It made William chuckle. “Oh, you bet you have,” he said and leaned back, taking Worf with him. “Come on, big guy,” he whispered, “home run.”

Here they were again, sprawled on top of each other, movements flowing, moans falling from their lips as they adjusted on the bed. Worf had quickly removed the condom’s container and tried to roll it onto his cock like he had once read. Much to his relief, it worked very easily, and now there were two white little pads at the end of his cock, where the barbs would eject once the body was nearing the orgasm.

“Interesting look,” William commented with a lazy stroke along the shaft, making Worf grunt in pleasure. He, too, needed to release all this pressure, even though it felt so good. ‘Home run’, William had said, as in ‘final round’. Then Worf would cherish these next minutes and keep them forever in his heart. By now, he was convinced that all would go well.

With his cock coated in so much lube that it was dripping onto the blanket in thick drops, Worf moved them into what would hopefully be a comforting position, always with William’s blue eyes watching him.

Carefully, he pushed the tip of his cock against the ring of muscles, and oh, it felt so good already, despite the condom. If anything, it made the whole thing even hotter.

William wrapped his arms around his neck and hummed, smilingly.

Entering him was the best thing Worf had felt in a long time – slowly pushing inside, he gasped at the tight heat, breathing hard against William’s shoulder, whose chest broadened in a deep inhale of air.

He held onto Worf’s hair – but did not tear at it, did not rip it out violently.

In an effort not to crush his partner, Worf propped himself up slightly, which caused him to slide inside at a faster pace, and William moaned quietly beneath him. Worf’s cock wasn’t even fully inside, but there was no more space to fill.

William’s eyes were shut, and the skin around them glistened with something other than sweat. “Breathe,” Worf uttered in a clumsy attempt to help, stroking his face gently.

William laughed, his chest heaving. “Right, yes… _ha_ … thank you…” His voice was low and weary, so Worf decided to stay in this position for a while to help his body adjust, despite his urgent want to move, heart practically beating out of his chest. No need to rush, he remembered, trying to calm himself, and stroked William’s legs while trailing little kisses to his temple and ear – William’s ear was almost as soft between his lips as his mouth.

The sucking made William push his hips up, making Worf’s cock press harder against his insides, and he moaned loudly.

Stroking Worf’s hair, he hummed, and Worf started moving slowly.

Pulling back felt good, but pushing back inside was unbelievable, Worf found as he gently rocked William’s hips, cupping his ass with the hand that wasn’t busy embracing his broad shoulders.

Back, and forth again – good thing he had not spared any lubrication.

He started turning his cock, like he had done with his fingers before, and William pressed out a surprised “oh”. Holding onto Worf’s arms, he pushed against his cock harder, laughing as he spoke: “Oh, you fucker, that’s why you… ah, _fuck_ , Worf, this is amazing…”

More than content with the effect, Worf growled and caressed William’s face. The friction on his cock was amazing, and the body beneath him so warm and soft, that Worf could not help but moan against William’s shoulder. They were touching in so many places, feeling each other in so many ways Worf could’ve never even dreamed of – William was trailing kisses along his neck, sucking at it, only stopping to breathe and sigh in pleasure.

This is what it could feel like. This soft, this vulnerable.

Worf’s slow massaging movements weren’t much, but each thrust hit deep and long, and he could feel their rhythm picking up speed. Worf tried lifting himself up to look at William, and the sight in combination with the sounds and touches had him push inside his ass even deeper, eliciting even more sensual moans and friction, which in turn made Worf gasp for air, inhaling the familiar smell –

Furrowed brows, pink cheeks, parted lips, sweaty neck, and red parts on his collarbones from where Worf had pressed against him too much. And ever so soft hands, trembling in Worf’s hair.

This was a dream come true, and Worf needed William to know that, but he could not articulate himself. He was overflowing with lust and gratitude and adoration, trying to comprehend just how much this meant to him, but all he could do was to bend down and kiss William, kiss his lips, his neck, his beard, as his cock thrust harder against William’s insides.

Was this what it felt like to…?

When he kissed the soft juncture between William’s neck and shoulder, a tender hand on the back of Worf’s head kept him in place, and another hand gently massaged his ass to push him even deeper.

Their moans grew louder, and William’s weary mumbling drove Worf insane with desire – “Yes, _yes_ , right there, don’t stop, don’t you stop now… ha…”

Each roll of pleasure exceeded the limit of what Worf had thought to be capable of, and when he had reached a speed that was good for William, Worf pulled him closer, nestled between soft legs. William let his arms fall down, hands above his head, as he let himself be pushed into the mattress.

Worf fell into despair. Those wonderful hands, now far away from him – Head still on William’s shoulder, he pried his own hands loose to reach upwards, feel those soft forearms, wrists, and hands – Worf let his hands slip into William’s, pushing deeper due to his new position, pressing hard against his naked erection, and William cried out in pleasure beneath him, fingers intertwining, holding him gently – and Worf could feel the ‘InSep nuH ejecting into the tight pads as both his wrists pressed into William’s palms.

It started. A tingling, bone-deep pleasure rolled all over Worf’s body, made him move steadier, made him push deep, made him pant against William’s neck and hold both his hands as if there was nothing else to do, ever, in the whole universe. He did not ever want this feeling to end.

And the best thing was – the wave continued to crash over William as well. His muscles tightened around Worf, which made Worf push hard against his inside and helped milk the orgasm mile after mile, and his voice right beside Worf’s ear was like music, and splashes from the spurts of semen coming from the cock between them were warm on Worf’s skin as he let himself be crashed by wave after wave. Each stronger than the one that came before it.

“C’mon, keep coming,” William’s voice whispered, and Worf fell into a whole new ravine of pleasure when his wrists got rubbed by gentle hands, dragging his orgasm, making him push his cock inside just a bit faster.

His breath came out so rugged that he whined against William’s neck, always moving, always keeping the touch. Dissolving in the moans surrounding him. Shaking with pleasure.

Slowly but very intensely, he rode his orgasm to its end. All tension leaving his body, he collapsed into the pillow next to William’s wet shoulder. Both chests were heaving up and down in order to stabilize their breathing, but it was worthless – they were both utterly wasted.

By Kahless. Breathing heavily, Worf tried getting down from William. He feared the weight would hurt him. But William just smiled beneath him, adjusting their position and disconnecting their sweaty hands so that Worf could roll sideways onto the bed. Pulling his cock out carefully, which elicited a last humming moan from William. He ran a gentle finger along Worf’s chin before leaning in for a soft kiss.

Closing his eyes, Worf nudged their noses against each other. Purring in satisfaction. Feeling his body calm down from the crashing waves, whose afterglow he could still feel throbbing between his legs.

“That was… so good, hm?” William asked quietly and caught Worf’s bottom lip in another kiss, so that Worf could only answer with a content hum himself. He stroked William’s neck as he did.

No blood, no bite wounds, no screams of pain. Just a soft human hand, stroking his chest and playing with his hair as though it was some elaborate treasure. Blue eyes sparkling when they met his while he grew tired and ready to sleep.

It was all so dream-like.

Disconnecting for a moment, Worf shifted and pulled away the condom with a dismissive growl, rolling sideways to put it into the flowered trashcan in the corner. As he walked, he felt how tired his legs were, and stumbled slightly. His gaze fell to the wash bowl, which they both could probably use, but first Worf wanted to… be with William again. His skin felt so incomplete and cold without his touch on it, and the stony ground beneath his bare feet was borderline annoying compared to the softness of the bed.

So, Worf returned, preferably right under the blanket that William had prepared in the meantime. He grinned wildly, although he looked very tired. Worf smiled at him and sat down on the edge of the bed to watch him for a while.

William’s eyes sparkled. “What?” he asked lovingly.

He was so fine, body and soul, Worf thought. Gorgeous, glorious William T. Riker. Not many had such luck as Worf had it.

With a happy growl, he threw himself onto the bed, right beside William, nose to nose. He felt their legs intertwine playfully and they caressed each other’s faces before holding hands again. With William rubbing gentle thumbs along Worf’s wrists, fascinated. There was nothing sexual, nothing _shameful_ about it. Just warmth and sweetness. And safety.

“Worf, I’ll be honest with you,” William said after a while, and the twinkling in his eyes taught Worf beforehand that it wasn’t something all too serious he was about to say. He gently squeezed William’s hand.

“That was probably the longest and most beautiful and intense climax I had in a while.”

Worf smirked. “I’m pleased to hear that,” he growled.

“Yeah, you had fun even longer,” William said knowingly.

“The duration was not unusual,” Worf said, but he was quick to add, “It was a good orgasm.”

William hummed in amusement, rubbing a thumb along Worf’s hand, who quietly added, “But it was not particularly long for me personally, as I recall it.”

Still smiling, William shook his head and pulled the blanket higher. “Unbelievable. My whole life I’ve been jealous of women for their extended orgasms, and now here you are, big guy, making all my envy resurface.” He pecked Worf’s lips, adding in a low voice, “But you managed to keep me on that high. You did that.”

Worf purred at the back of his throat.

“Besides,” William closed, “I would be stupid to complain. After all it meant getting fucked a whole lot longer.”

It was not only William’s smile, Worf thought, that made all of this sound so sweet rather than vulgar. It was his whole positive attitude about it. William wasn’t ashamed of anything that turned him on sexually. It was all positive to him, there were no taboos or forbidden thoughts, there was no internalized fear of being worth less because of his feelings. It was all good.

Amazing.

Shifting slightly, Worf disconnected their hands. Instead, he held William’s chin to kiss him slow and deep. “I think I have found out,” he said, “what makes it all so… easy.”

“I’m happy to hear that, Worf. I really am,” William said ere kissing him back just as dearly. Warmly, softly. Worf embraced him. They were not exercising anymore, yet his heart was pounding strong in his chest.

After a while, William shifted. “Oh man,” he sighed in disbelief, “I can’t stop thinking about that orgasm of yours.” With a smile, he shook his head against the pillow. “It’s really bad. I can’t… stop thinking about how much spunk I’d get all over my face if I were to give you oral.”

He snickered, and it was a lovely feeling against Worf’s shoulder. However, Worf did not understand what William was talking about, so he just continued caressing him.

William shifted, eyes meeting again. “Worf?” he asked, grin beginning to light up his face.

Worf hummed politely, but it only made William’s eyes sparkle brighter. “Worf,” he repeated, “do you know what ‘oral’ means?”

Worf inhaled. He did not know, no, which was apparently quite obvious to William. Ever the teaser. However, he was not mocked for it. On the contrary, suddenly William seemed rather excited.

“Worf, I told you earlier I’m not ridiculing you-”

“I know that.”

“-good, ‘cause it’s still true,” William said and snuggled closer. “Listen,” he whispered, “I may be really fucking tired, but I won’t go to sleep before having talked to you about this. ‘Oral’ means I would work your dick with my mouth. A blow job. Using my tongue, et cetera.”

Worf swallowed, listening closely. His cock in William’s mouth? His imagination ran wild.

“You’d just have to signal me when you start to feel those barbs coming out. Then you’d pull out and…” William bit down on his lip just thinking about this. So, it must be pleasurable, mustn’t it?

“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I’m already far too much into it. If I had known that you were unfamiliar with it – I would’ve gladly given that to you.” His eyes widened. “And with that thing your dick can do – that turning motion, I don’t even know how you do that, anatomically, but – fuck.”

William had talked himself into heat. His eyes were closed and his legs shifted suspiciously beneath the blanket. “It turns me on so much…”

Flustered, Worf caressed his cheeks, and William eagerly melted into the touch, making Worf sigh in adoration. “It does sound appealing,” he said in, again, a wild understatement.

“It is, believe me.”

“I guess in traditional intercourse, it would be considered an attempt at castration.”

That made William laugh quietly. He stopped nudging his head against Worf’s hand to look at him. With shining eyes, he asked, “Would you like to try it out? Not that I want to push you into it. If you don’t like it, I’ll stop immediately. Just tell me.”

Worf nodded and intensified his caress. “Yes, please.”

Now the eyes’ shine transformed into a sweet sparkle, and William shifted out of Worf’s embrace with such a look of excitement on his face that Worf had to hold back a laugh. He had been eager to fuck him with his fingers, but _that_ was a whole new level of excitement.

“You don’t even have to move,” William said as he wiggled downwards beneath the blanket. “Just stay like this. Relax and let me spoil you.”

Worf nodded wearily. He was tired, but the practice did sound fascinating. The prospect of getting ‘spoiled’ sexually intrigued him, especially after just having had a very rewarding experience already. He shifted when he felt sweaty William crawling on top of him – William laughed shakily as he slid his half-hard cock against the slit of Worf’s sheath.

He moaned before whispering, “See you in fifteen minutes.” Then he winked and disappeared.

━━ ⋅♡⋅ ━━

Fuck yes. There were few things that brought as much joy to Will’s life as giving head. It was so universally pleasurable for any species with outward genitalia that it had become a standard in the beds he shared, but he could not blame Worf for being unfamiliar with it. The guy was still so inexperienced with nonviolent sex that Will felt unsure what to do and say most of the time. But until now, everything had gone well, so why not give it a shot?

Well, yeah, he could already feel he’d be sore from his belly downwards for the next few days, and his nipples were kind of oversensitive as of now. But the prospect of sucking Klingon dick was too intoxicating to worry about a hurting ass right now.

Klingon genitalia were works of art, Will found. Smelled amazing, even from relatively far away. And even in the darkness beneath the blanket he could see the ridges on the sheath from where the dick would emerge, ridges that almost looked like ornaments. How far inside that sheath went, Will had no idea, but it sure had to hold a whole lot of dick.

He wondered what more there was to discover about Worf. Taking in his body was like a treasure box with mysterious twists and turns that promised new little secrets, new endearment –

And oh boy, Worf’s dick was _huge_. Reminiscent of the feeling of his full ass, Will’s mouth watered at the mere thought of having that thing shoved down his throat, kneeling in front of him, hands tied to his back –

But that wasn’t what they would do now, no, this would be tentative and cozy. Hopefully Worf would enjoy this; he had hardly been able to keep his eyes open. But Will had noticed that Worf, like most of his bedpartners, could relax best when he would just lie down and get spoiled, when he had no need to focus on anything else but his own pleasure. In those moments he was breathtakingly beautiful – when Will caught himself falling in love, a little bit.

So, Will planned on giving him a relaxing, lazy blowjob to send him off to sleep. Something cuddly and sweet.

The mattress bent down softly below him as he positioned himself between Worf’s spread legs and started trailing kisses down his inner thigh, inhaling the musky scent of the dark hairs above the sheath, where the flesh was still wet – or, wet _already_. Will himself was feeling so hot again that the sperm on his belly had dried off, and a flash of heat warmed his face when he attempted sliding his tongue inside the hard walls.

Worf’s hands laid calmly by his sides, but Will could hear his fingers stretching in anticipation from the rustling of the sheets.

Humming in content, he leaned in fully, letting his tongue glide through the insides – where it found soft flesh, aligned vertically, and soaking wet. _Treasure box._ Oh God, Will could never get enough of this.

Worf’s pelvis tensed up to meet his touch, legs falling open, and Will embraced them to put the left one over his shoulder, to be able to dig in and really let his tongue taste the inner sheath. The rose scent was still in here, but the _taste_ – Will had tasted it somewhere before, he was sure. Luscious.

His tongue made the labia part, and Will could feel Worf’s hands touch his shoulders, accompanied by a surprised gasp. His leg trembled.

There was nothing like someone receiving oral for the first time, Will thought. With relish, he slowly licked the inside, with Worf pushing his hips up, legs spreading further, to broaden the friction.

He was gasping already.

It was then when Will’s tongue met something round emerging from the sheath – the tip – and rubbed his own throbbing dick against the mattress because of how much he was turned on solely by the anatomy of these genitalia. And they belonged to Worf, his cherished friend and fellow crewmate, who he had wanted to ask out for so long –

Will had hardly noticed how fast Worf’s dick was growing. It emerged from the sheath very gradually, but by the time Will had figured out what to do next, it had already grown higher. Dark, with less ridges, but still looking kind of martial, Will thought. No wonder the Klingons had a saying that went ‘I’ll let you use my superior bat’leth’. Now it made sense.

With a rather turned-on sounding chuckle, Will let his tongue run along the growing shaft, holding it in place with the tips of his fingers as though he was licking a lollipop. He felt Worf gently pushing upwards and making those cute little sounds.

The skin felt rough and ornamented beneath Will’s tongue, but the taste was intoxicating. It was strong and exotic, like a fruit that Will could swear he had tasted before. Familiar.

It was _all_ so familiar, so right.

Plus the dick grew as he licked, and he did want to go slow, but oh boy, what would it feel like to have that thing growing inside of him –

Worf whimpered in pleasure, and Will, now propped onto his elbows with a heavy Klingon leg still on top of his shoulder, let his right hand massage the base of the dick while his left hand tried to hold it in place as he licked and kissed it. It was so big already that he had to bend his neck to reach the tip, and it was _still growing_ – no way that thing had fit inside of his ass.

Meanwhile, Worf had begun rubbing his wrist onto his abdomen, and Will decided that he should no longer tease these beautiful sounds out of him and rather get to the point, because he’d go to hell if he wouldn’t finish this. He stroked the shaft up and down and raised his torso to cover the tip of Worf’s dick with his mouth.

Worf moaned, meeting the touch ever so slightly, and let his leg fall from Will’s shoulder onto the bouncing mattress. Will’s answer was a content hum.

The tip was softer than the shaft, fitting his lips wonderfully. He disconnected with a soft popping sound and licked the shaft just below the tip a few times to wet it, before he put his mouth over it again.

He smiled around it when he heard Worf grunting from above.

As far as Will was concerned, Worf’s dick was now fully grown. It was rock-hard in his mouth and hardly gave in to any movements Will made.

Worf had _fucked_ him with this.

Slowly, Will pushed down onto the dick, finding it grew wider as he went downwards, and up again. His mouth was still only holding the upper bit, but Worf was panting already, hips moving slightly. With the wrist of his right hand pressed against his abdomen, two of his fingers were rubbing the outer sheath’s hard walls.

Will carefully reached out for the wrist and turned it, massaging the pulse, which pulled a roaring growl from the back of Worf’s throat.

It was so goddamn hot Will was tempted to start rubbing his own dick, _fast_ , but he closed his eyes and decided that stroking Worf’s would be even better. His fingers ran along the hard skin – or were those armor plates, Will wondered – as he moved his head a bit further down, always slow, never jerky in his movements.

Good thing, Will thought, that he had never had much of a gag reflex, as the tip already hit his gums. If he really wanted to take it down, he’d had to change the angle. And so, Will used his hand to guide Worf’s dick towards him, going down deeper with a delicious hum that made Worf start rolling his hips slowly, growling in content.

Big guy’s happy, I’m happy, Will thought, and kept moving up and down at the same speed. Now they had found their rhythm. His hand kept stroking in a massaging manner that Will really liked on his own dick. Worf seemed to like it, too.

After some moments, Will actively relaxed his jaw and found he could go even deeper, steadying his breath through his nose. At the same speed, but this time with just a little bit of sucking, he continued blowing a growling Worf, whose hips moved in waves as though to feel the soft mattress as well as Will’s wet mouth.

He felt precum leaking, if that’s what it was, adding a sugary note to the exotic taste. Will hummed in content, adding pressure to the dick as if his hand tried milking it ever so slowly. God, it was so good, so fingerlicking good – he’d never get tired of this.

Adjusting his position anew, Will could swallow him even deeper. Doing it sixty-nine would probably work best, but this here turned him on just as much. Giving oral had become more than a pleasing activity for his partners. It wasn’t even about ambition. It was pure and raw desire, nothing more than a filthy mouth begging to be filled. And it was so much fun…!

Will did not even have trouble with his neck, that’s how comfortable they were positioned on the mattress. His body and mind enjoyed every second of it.

As Will went deeper, wondering how much shaft was actually left untouched by his lips, Worf’s happy purrs and growls had grown lower. He was in perfect harmony with Will’s rhythm, and yet he seemed to grow nervous.

Will’s hand graciously massaged the base of his dick, as he could not make out any balls to fondle instead. He sucked harder but only picked up a little speed, prying his hand lose to massage Worf’s wrist again, which was when the dick started turning sideways in his mouth.

Will moaned so loudly around the shaft that he felt his own cock throb in excitement. Oh, Lord, this was perfect, however the fuck it worked. Will wanted to all but devour this dick, wanted to make this the best possible experience for Worf. He now moaned constantly, he just couldn’t help it, trying to coordinate it with his breath – but this rough dick slow-fucking him so sensually was just too much.

And then, Worf’s steaming hot hand stopped rubbing the outer sheath to grasp Will’s. It felt urgent.

Will remembered. With a last, long sucking motion, he pulled Worf’s dick completely out of his mouth, breathing shakily, and instead let his hands rub along the moving shaft, so that his tongue could wiggle and slap against at the dark tip.

Worf gasped, twisting, pressing his dick further into the touch. And then he moaned Will’s name.

Oh God, I _will_ go to hell for this, won’t I, Will thought with two fingers rubbing the sheath’s rim.

From wherever, two pairs of three small barbs sprung sideways, and Will braced himself for Worf’s orgasm. He reoriented himself and found that he could still suck at the tip without the barbs getting in the way. And so he sucked, humming with relish as his tongue circled the tip, which was what made Worf stumble over the edge for a second time tonight.

It was madness.

A few spurts of cum Will could swallow, but it was too much at a time, dripping out of his filled mouth, almost choking him, so he swallowed fast, pulled away and let his face be showered by the rest as Worf’s legs writhed beside him. Pumping the length of his enormous dick.

Will enjoyed the sounds Worf made when he came to no end, breathless, and he rubbed his own erection hard against the mattress. _Keep coming, big guy, keeping coming, keep going…_

The spunk was like the cherry on top, literally. It was so sugary, so rich with an exotic sweetness, that Will licked it from his lips and fingers to taste more. It was stupefyingly tasty, and Will’s cock hurt from hardening further.

He had never had much of a problem with swallowing in the first place, but this was so extraordinary it made him consider bottling this stuff to ex it.

Will came back to reality when a gentle hand patted his shoulder, trying to get to move him upwards again, which was what Will did now, stumbling over rocking hips without letting go of the dick in his hand. Head outside the blanket, he breathed in deeply. And looked into a flushed Klingon face with parted lips.

Worf panted in pleasure, still rolling his hips from the orgasm, and pulled Will closer for a deep tongue kiss without opening his eyes. However, he grimaced when he tasted his sperm on Will’s face.

Will snickered. “Sorry. But I think it’s amazing,” he smiled, giving the dick an appreciative, long stroke that made Worf’s eyes flutter.

When Will licked the cum off his fingers, he could see its light-blue color, and it made him grin madly. There was even something shiny in it! Hot pink blood, baby-blue sperm _with glitter_ – for having the reputation of being brutes, Klingon sure were colorful in their natural features, Will thought.

He leched over the thought of being one of the few people to experience this. To _have_ this what others don’t. It tore at a powerful instinct inside of him, but Will suppressed it in favor of snuggling.

“That stuff,” he said, “is legitimately amazing, Worf.” He lasciviously kissed his chin, not his mouth, because of Worf’s dislike of the taste. “I hope you enjoyed it, too?” he added softly, laying a gentle hand onto Worf’s torso.

Worf huffed in disbelieve. “What a question,” he grumbled. But it was followed by a smile. With a quiet “thank you”, he stroked Will’s face, and Will all but melted against his soft touch.

He was so stupid. He had never really noticed what kind of a guy Worf was. Of course he had found him attractive before but… being like this with him, noticing his gentleness and little quirks first-hand, so intimately…

Worf did not often show vulnerability. Not like Will hadn’t seen any of it before, he had hugged Worf for comfort on the Enterprise before, it’s like he’s been through it all already – but never like this. Never so close. Tonight was so different.

Will cuddled into the pillow, just staring for a while. Being warmed.

And as he stared, Worf’s smile faded. Something in his dark eyes moved, and his hand reached down to feel Will’s erection.

Immediately, Will moaned at the gentle touch, feeling as though it sent billows through this whole body. With Worf’s dark eyes directly on him, getting their undivided attention, Will’s heart stared pounding wildly.

And Worf started taking care of him. He rubbed Will’s raging length with slow strokes, two fingers caressing his balls when the hand came down to his shaft. Will could feel it all, he tried to meet every single touch, but he was unable to pry his eyes loose from Worf’s.

Heart racing.

Flustered, Will swallowed down a huge knot when Worf’s free hand came up to caress his face as the other worked his dick. It smelled of the roses.

Will knew exactly what was happening. He’d been through it too often to not recognize the sweet stinging in his stomach, the beating of his heart, and the helplessness of his gaze drowning in another pair of eyes. God, he’d been stupid to think it’d happened when _Worf_ had been the passive one.

Will _knew_ what was happening, he became more aware of it with every second; every second, he fell a bit deeper.

But, more than ever before, he was unable to do anything about it.

With a quiet, shaking moan falling from his lips, he thrust up into Worf’s gentle grip, pressing his hips forward to meet his touch.

It made Worf’s eyes move, intrigued. Lips falling apart as he watched Will slowly melt into the sheets under his touch.

Just let yourself fall, Will’s mind told him. Enjoy this feeling. Treasure it. You’re safe here, you were never any safer than here, with Worf, with Worf watching over you, in a warm bed, somewhere on a forbidding planet out in the dark universe.

Worf’s eyes were on him only. He’s not one of your crushes, another corner of Will’s brain told him. He’s your colleague. _He’s your friend._

Not anymore, Will thought, and whimpered, and he couldn’t do anything about it, he let himself fall all the way.

He took in the pleasure of each stroke with relish and deep breaths. Eyelids fluttering like the butterflies in his stomach. Moaning helplessly each time his foreskin was pulled back. Warm.

Worf kept watching him. He now desisted from any playing around with his hand, so Will could focus on the simple touch he provided. Steadily making his way toward his orgasm.

Worf’s eyes softened, and it made Will smile through his shaky breathing. _Say it._ But he found he was unable to speak, so all he did was mouth the words. Full of impulsive bliss.

It pushed him so much closer to the edge that his head fell forward as his whole body tensed up. Worf noticed, gave him a long stroke with his powerful hand – and disappeared.

Will almost whined aloud at the loss of touch, wondering where Worf had gone in disorientation – only then to cry out when he felt a hot, wet hollow swallowing his dick whole. Moving up and down at just the right pace. Applying just the right amount of pressure. Stroking him with the tongue pressed against his shaft. Growls sending vibrations through his whole body.

Eyes shut, Will cried against the pillow as he thrust his dick inside Worf’s mouth, with Worf swallowing down every single drop of Will’s spunk, perfectly pumping his climax until he was completely and utterly _done_.

Will, sweaty head pressed against the pillow, tried steadying his breath but failed. He was panting. He had just _fucked_ Worf’s mouth. He cried quietly when Worf pulled away from him, teeth briefly scratching the now overly sensitive skin as he did.

This was Worf’s first night trying out oral, and Will had just shoved his dick down his throat, he had _fucked Worf’s mouth_.

“Worf,” Will whimpered, looking up in disorientation, “I’m sorry, oh, God, I’m so sorry, I-”

His wail was cut off by a soft pair of lips catching his, kissing all the trouble away. Worf’s warm body had returned above him, curly hair falling down next to Will’s shoulders. From Will’s cum, Worf’s lips were salty and warm, and his nose ridges tickled Will’s cheeks as they kissed.

Still, all things considered, Will did feel –

“Delicious,” Worf growled with just a bit of amusement and an even smaller bit of possessiveness lacing his low voice, and Will immediately started laughing, tilting his head backwards into the pillow with a moan. Klingon devil, checked every box: from initiating their first kiss to holding hands while fucking _and_ going down on him after just finding out that was a thing at all.

Worf gently nudged his head before rolling them over with a content growl, so that they laid side by side again. Will hugged him, smiling. Feeling Worf bury his big head between him and the pillow. With the whole tiny room smelling of sex.

But post-coitus was uncomfortable with cold cum on the blanket. Will grimaced. “Listen,” he whispered, “I’m the last one to refuse a cuddle-”

Worf growled happily.

“- but we really should clean up first, big guy.”

Worf growled unhappily. But after a few pecks onto his ear and an encouraging pull from Will, they got out of bed. However, Will paused to hug Worf from behind, resting his head against his nape for a little while – with Worf gently holding their hands in front of his chest – ere walking over to the wash bowl.

There was only one cloth and a tiny piece of fresh smelling soap, so they took turns washing each other with it, standing. Will still used his hands to give Worf a gentle wash when the cloth was used on him.

There were no sounds coming from the bar anymore. It was all silent.

Holding Worf’s long hair, Will was really tempted to just scrub his back and then mock-tackle him, and then cuddle, but he was too tired. So, even their joint cleaning, intimate as it was, went down slow.

When Worf moved the cloth over Will’s collarbone, his hand paused. Will glanced down and then searched for Worf’s eyes. “It’s just a little red. You didn’t hurt me,” he said. In fact, he hadn’t even noticed the slight bruises until now – the pain of his backside was what bothered him more, actually. However, Klingon vanilla sex was more ‘vanilla’ than some of the stuff he’d been through before, Will thought fondly.

Worf’s fingers thoughtfully ghosted over Will’s collarbone. “I, err… I know about intentional bruises that lovers inflict on each other. But…” He dropped his hand to look directly at Will. “I was being careless.”

“You were in the heat of the moment, Worf, it happens,” Will said, placing his hands on Worf’s sharp hips. He smiled when he added, “We’ve talked about this. I’m all right. And besides, rough sex isn’t beyond me. In fact, I love to get rough, _especially_ when I’m on the receiving end.”

Worf inhaled, flushing. “You do?”

Will knew that look. “As rough as you want me to be,” he just said and kissed Worf softly. As often as you like, he wanted to add but didn’t. He had kind of danced around this thought for the whole night. Of being with Worf together once they would have left this dungeon. There was so much more to learn about each other. So much more to discover.

Will leaned in to hug Worf, placing a comforting hand in his nape. He’d let Worf decide when to talk about this. He’d adjust to whatever Worf wanted and respect his decision.

Even if Worf would decide to never do something like this again, he would, begrudgingly, accept it.

The thought made Will shiver and pull Worf even closer, who gently stroked his back in response. His purr vibrated in the smile that Will briefly pressed against his neck. The rose scent was so close here, oh, Will would never want to leave. But he ought to.

“Thank God for ion storm interferences, right?” he said to pick himself up, pecked Worf’s cheek and toweled down. When he guided Worf to the bed, he realized just how tired his legs were, and his ass still hurt. To say nothing of his jaw. God, he would be so sore in the morning, but _God_ , had it been worth it.

“Perhaps B’Ekla can provide us with a shower room tomorrow morning,” Will mused as he eyed the boxes beneath the bed, yawning. It was contagious among Klingons too, as it seemed. Worf’s yawn was so cute that Will let his head dangle in disbelief.

They took two new blankets that were made of wool and even softer than the one from before. And Will also found a targ plushie that got tiredly deadpanned by Worf, which was reason enough for Will to take it into bed with them.

Worf spooned Will from behind, holding him with warm hands, breathing steady against his neck, which was more perfect than Will could’ve ever imagined. He melted against the touch and sighed in content as the warm bed welcomed his tired, sore body.

It was in this blissful moment of peace that his brain made him remember where he had experienced Worf’s taste before, fruity, sweet, vanilla, without a doubt it reminded him crème brûlée. Will’s last thought before falling asleep was what a great party story this would make – _‘did you know that Klingon dick tastes like crème brûlée, actually’_.

And it made him dream about him and Worf going to New Paris together, kissing beneath a blue sky and its soaring seagulls.

━━ ⋅☽⋅ ━━

In the middle of the night – or maybe it was the early morning, Worf did not know – Commander La Forge called William over his combadge. The chirping had woken Worf, and now William was struggling forward to fetch his uniform from the ground beside the bed.

“Riker here,” he managed to get out. Worf caressed his overstretched arm as he listened, half-asleep.

“Sorry to wake you, Commander, I… forgot it’s nighttime where you are,” La Forge apologized.

“No problem, Geordi.”

“The atmosphere is clearing up. We estimate that we can beam you up in three to four hours.”

“Sounds good. I’ll get in touch with you,” William mumbled. “Riker out.”

He let the uniform fall to the ground unceremoniously and returned to Worf’s embrace. His arms were cold, and Worf rubbed them for warmth, which was met by William with a content groan.

Traditionally, surviving intercourse with a Klingon would secure him a place in Suto’vo’qor, as a hero of the battlefield. An unlikely battlefield in their case, but surely William Riker’s place was secure either way because of everything else he had done throughout his life. There was no one Worf would rather have fighting by his side than William. They had already fought so many battles together in this life, so why not in the next, too?

His hair was so tousled – Worf kissed it gently.

Much to his contentment, William was already snoring again, so Worf need not worry about him having trouble sleeping. He pulled him closer to bathe in his warmth. Closing his eyes, trying to fall asleep again.

Even sleep was easy to William. And because Worf felt so strong around him, he could easily fall asleep, too. There was honor in feeling protective about those you loved.

In the morning, he wanted to figure everything out and talk about how to proceed.

Loving William was too easy to make it a difficult topic. It was also _too much_ , at least for Worf, to just let it go like any other fleeting love affair. Letting go would be cowardly and shameful, not to mention it could possibly hurt William on a fundamental level. Worf did not even want to _think_ about letting go.

Did it mean that much to William as well? Worf wondered about that as he inhaled his lovely body odor, so familiar in its particular shade of acerbity. Legs shifting gently. Tradition dictated that two mates would get married. Would they wed? At least live together? Worf snuggled up to William’s head at the thought. Wonderful. Alexander liked him too, that was important. Would William approve of that?

Worf made a mental note to ask him about these questions in the morning. And one particular question that kept Worf’s mind and, more importantly, his heart busy.

_Did you really say ‘I love you’?_

Worf clutched his heart and the human man sleeping in his arms. Those were such important words. One did not say them without thinking about their impact. Worf needed to know. He himself wanted to say them right now but found he couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried.

So, he pulled William closer, nudging his head against his. He spoke in his mother tongue that made so many things so much less complicated.

“bangwI’… SoH.”

It was answered by William moving his fingers so that Worf could intertwine them with his, and they melted into one another, guarded by watchful flowers, softness and warmth. An unlikely place indeed, or the most natural of all, Worf thought as he drifted into restful sleep.

_It’s been quite a while  
I’ve never felt so easily  
Wonder how you broke my style  
You’re close to me, I need you now_

_Loving you is such an easy thing to do  
No, you never know  
It’s driving me crazy ‘cause it grows and grows  
But I won’t let it stop, no, I’m not giving up  
Loving you, loving you, loving you  
Just a bit too much_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was very angsty and structured like a TNG episode, with Worf helping the ‘vanilla sex’ Klingons reach societal acceptance while falling in love with Will, and minimal smut. Buuuut I needed some more fluff in my life, so here we are, rehashing the old cuddle dungeon trope :’)
> 
> Thank you very much for reading ♡ Also, please stop by the [Worfriker tumblr](https://rikerxworf.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
